Fireworks and Fights Are Ishiyama's Specialties (chapter)
is chapter 32 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Kunieda tells Oga to leave to go for Tōjō. Kanzaki, Himekawa, and the rest of the students of Ishiyama High are shocked at Kunieda and Red Tail allying with Oga. Kunieda reiterates to Oga that she’s only helping him because she owes her. MK5 appears among the sea of students posing on a stage. Ikari taunts the girls, claiming that apart from Kunieda, the girls can’t fight. The students are stunned, believing that MK5 is messing around with their pose. The students are even more stunned to find Shimokawa trying to flirt with Kunieda, Abe, and Miwa fearing being forgotten. Nene easily wraps Shimokawa’s head with a chain and leaps above him. Striking him down, she wishes “Kimokawa” good night. The MK5 confront Nene. Pointing a pistol at her, Shimamura mocks her use of chains to defend herself. Nene mistakes his name for “Shimura”, to which Shimamura becomes irritated. Nene tells MK5 to look behind themselves. Immediately, they find Chiaki holding two pistols in her hand, shooting their eyes with paintballs. Shimamura manages to block his eyes from Chiaki’s paintballs and shoots back. Chiaki jumps back and throws her pistols in the air. From her pocket, she takes out two more pistols and blasts MK5 with the four pistols on her successively. Noticing MK5 beaten by Chiaki’s paintballs, the students recall the group’s well-rounded weakness. Kunieda claims that as long as the girls use their weapons, they can’t lose. With her metal sword, Kunieda opens a path through the sea of students to Tōjō with a Chrysanthemum Beeline strike. Standing by Tōjō, whom is preparing a barrel of fireworks, Kaoru hears the explosion created by Kunieda. Shōji walks towards the two surprised, not expecting Tōjō literally to set off fireworks like he was told instead of letting all these people take on Oga. He asks Tōjō where he got the fireworks. With a childish smile, Tōjō claims he borrowed them from work. He explains that Beelzebub might feel better if he sets the fireworks off. Kaoru asks Shōji what he meant by all these people. Shōji explains that the students wanted to show how great they are to Tōjō. Kaoru is baffled by their nonsense, to which Tōjō happily admits that he told the students to fight for him. He explains that since they desperately wanted to be his underlings, he told them to bring him an achievement and that there’ll be fireworks at Ishiyama waiting for them to blast off. Tōjō expresses his apathy over Kaoru’s thinking and claims that he’s only going by the school’s morals: To gather everyone and let them fight, with the last one standing declared the boss. Tōjō drops a lit match into the barrel of fireworks. As the fireworks explode over Ishiyama High, the students stop fighting each other to spectate. Oga, ignoring the fireworks, shows himself in front of Tōjō. Characters in order of appearance #Aoi Kunieda #Tatsumi Oga #Hajime Kanzaki #Tatsuya Himekawa #Ikari #Shimamura #Chatō #Buu #Nakata #Shimokawa #Abe #Miwa #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura #Takeshi Shiroyama #Kaoru Jinno #Hidetora Tōjō #Beelzebub IV #Shōji Aizawa Navigation Category:Chapters